epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Beauty Castle
'Dark Beauty Castle '''is a torn-down structure that overlooks most of the world in the Cartoon Wasteland and was once home to Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. It is based on the entrance to ''Fantasyland from the Disney theme parks and has several autonomous machines patrolling about, including the Mechanical Arm. It also serves as the location for the first and last levels of the game. If you look from where the projector screens are in Mean Street, you can see the castle in the distance. History Dark Beauty Castle has a history filled with tragedy in the Wasteland. It was from here that Oswald the Lucky Rabbit ruled the Wasteland as a benevolent king. His colored glass window mosaic can be seen as the main visual point in the level. Its current state was due to the coming of the Shadow Blot. The castle now stands as a torn-down melancholic site that can serve as an allegory for the rest of the Wasteland and what happened to Oswald's kingdom. Epic Mickey Dark Beauty Castle is where the game starts and finishes. The first place Mickey encounters is the Mad Doctor's Lab where he uses the Mechanical Arm to try to extract Mickey's Heart, but fails in the attempt. When Mickey tries to fight the Mad Doctor, the Shadow Blot tries to attack Mickey but fails when the brave mouse picks up the brush and scares him away. When the Mad Doctor realizes the Blot's disapperance, he uses a lever on his machine to escape. Mickey suddenly discovers Oswald behind a machine, nervous of this, Oswald tries to escape the way the Mad Doctor did. Instead he ruins the Mechanical Arm and makes him beserk. When Oswald escapes through a door while avoiding the Arm's attacks, it sees Mickey and decides to destroy him. Gremlin Gus appears and distracts the arm shortly by teleporting to various spots. While in the lab, Gus teaches Mickey to jump and to use his Spin Move to destroy the machines that power the Mechanical Arm. While traveling through the Castle, they encounter two Seers and Gus teaches Mickey to fight with his brush. Finally they escape to Gremlin Village to try to find a way for Mickey to escape Wasteland. Near the end of the game, Dark Beauty Castle is the second-last place to play in (with the last one being Inside the Blot). Originally the heroes' plan was to use the Moonliner Rocket to fly to the Blot and when near Mickey's heart, activate the self-destruct function. Unfortunately the plan fails because of the Blot's bloticles absorbing the paint from the rocket, making them crash in the Mad Doctor's Lab. When Mickey wakes up (from landing faint), the whole place is covered by Thinner. As Mickey drowns the Thinner out of the lab, the door to the Throne Room is briefly opened as a Slobber guarding the key closes it. Mickey must then befriend the Slobber for him to give the key by his will, or erasing it and getting the key while he's melting. When entering the Throne Room, you have two choices to advance to the Fireworks Control Center: painting in all the paintings in the room (4 good, 4 sad) and then activating the gargolyes or swinging the chandelier by thinning out the chain holders hidden in the room and leaving the room in ruins. Oswald will explain Mickey and Gus that they have to activate the three batteries that will prepare the fireworks to launch at the Blot. There, Mickey will climb 3 towers: Sorrow Tower, Grief Tower, and Loss Tower. When finishing and trying to activate the remote control the Blot grabs Oswald, Gus, and Ortensia (converted into an inert statue),forcing Mickey to jump into the Blot. Collectibles Pins Bronze Pins *Mad Doctor's Lab (1st visit)- In chest in the room opened by defeating the Mechanical Arm. *Mad Doctor's Lab (2nd visit)- In hidden room behind thinnable Oswald statue. Silver Pins *Utilidor 4- In the hidden side hallway. (2nd visit) *Utilidor 7- In the part where you have to go outside and paint in the gears, ride the chandelier all the way up to get the pin. (2nd visit) Gold Pins *Courtyard- Given by Gremlin Calvin if you free him (do not hit the chest on the pressure plate as this will fire him). (1st visit) *Throne Room- In the air above the entrance projector. Either drop down from the upper level, or bounce off the Slobber's head. *Grief Tower- In thinned-out chest to the right of the entrance. *Loss Tower- Below the entrance to the third arena. *Utilidor 7- In chest in upper floor of the second hallway. Use a watch sketch to run across the collapsing floor or make a timed jump from the first chandelier (This is where the second chandelier falls, leaving only a chain). Special Pins *Dark Beauty Castle Pin- Courtyard- In a treasure chest when you thin out the toon red door near the catapult. (1st visit) *Oswald Pin- Fireworks Control Center- Given by Oswald if you restore his throne room. (2nd visit) *Skydiver Pin- In chest found at the bottom of Loss Tower (After the massive fall). (2nd visit) Extra Content *The Mad Doctor's Lab II: Found in the hidden room of the Mad Doctor's Lab after Mickey defeats the Mechanical Arm. *Dark Beauty Castle I: Found in the Courtyard under the thinnable base of the left ramp. *Sleeping Ortensia: Behind the Control Panel in the Fireworks Control Tower. *Horning Blot: In one of the towers with the real Blot. Hints *When you are climbing the towers be careful where you step as the Blot will be knocking down the walls and floors around you,take refuge on toon platforms as he can't destroy most of those. *Paint in ornaments to distract the Blot's paint sucking tentacles so you can get past. *Hitting Suits of armour will usually spawn Health or a Paintbrush Refill. Gallery File:DarkBeautyCastle.jpg File:Dark_Beauty_castle_concept.PNG|Concept art of Dark Beauty Castle epic_mickey_art-1.jpg|Throne Room Trivia *The swinging chandaliers from the later parts can be seen in the "Ye Olden Days Level" so this is where they might have come from. *There are stained glass portraits here that reveal Scar, Captain Hook, and Maleficent. *There is a statue below the balcony of The Beast. Category:Locations Category:Mission Worlds Category:Wasteland Attractions Category:Cartoon Wasteland